Sammy's First Day Disaster
by maxandkiz
Summary: It's Sammy's first day of kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Sammy's First Day Disaster

The early morning silence was broken by the shrill buzz of an alarm clock. John Winchester's fist shot out and slammed the top of the clock, effectively stopping the intruding noise.

In the next room, John's youngest sat up in the bed with a smile. Sam had been awake for a long time already waiting for the alarm to signal the start of this very special day. Today was Sam's first day of kindergarten! He was finally going to school, just like his big brother, Dean. His brother had been telling Sammy about school for weeks. He couldn't wait to meet his teacher and all his new friends, and see all the books and toys. Dean even said the teacher would take them to the playground twice. It was gonna be so much fun!

A mischievous smile crept onto Sammy's face as he turned to look at his still sleeping sibling. Sammy took both small hands and shook Dean.

"Dean, wake up! It's time to go to school!" Sammy yelled.

Dean simply turned his back on Sam and went back to sleep, mumbling something about annoying little brothers. Not one to be ignored, Sammy decided to turn up the heat. He picked up his pillow, stood up, and started bouncing on the bed while hitting Dean with the pillow.

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" Sammy sang.

"That's it!" Dean cried as he threw off his covers and grabbed his own pillow. "You're gonna get it now, squirt!" With those words, the pillow fight was on!

Ten minutes later, both boys lay back on the bed exhausted from the battle. Catching his breath, Dean plotted their next move.

"Sammy, you go wake up dad while I fix the mess we made of the bed. Okay?" Dean stated.

"Alright" Sammy replied, sliding off the bed and walking out of the room. He tiptoed into his daddy's room. Seeing his daddy sleeping, Sam stood by the door, devising a plan to wake his father up. Sammy got a running start and leaped into the air, landing right on John's stomach! John awoke instantly to find a giggling little boy on his chest.

"A sneak attack, huh?" John said, trying hard to scowl. "This means war, Sammy!" he shouted as he quickly reached out, grabbing his son and tickling him until he surrendered.

When the tickle war ended, John told Sam to go wash up and get dressed. He was taking them to IHOP to eat a pancake breakfast before school. Sammy rushed back into the boys' bedroom to find Dean asleep on the bed.

"Dean, get up! We're going to eat pancakes at IHOP!" Sam hollered as he ran by the bed to the bathroom. At the mention of pancakes, Dean was out of bed and getting dressed in a flash.

Sammy washed his face, brushed his teeth and hair, and went to get his new clothes. He pulled on his AC/DC shirt that Dean had found for him. It was a size too big, but he didn't care. Dean was wearing his, and Sammy wanted to look just like his brother.

Both boys grabbed their book bags and headed out into the living room where their dad was waiting for them. They stood at attention while he gave them the once over. Frowning, John disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with the brush. He did his best to fix his youngest mop of hair. When he was satisfied with the results, he set the brush on the couch, making a mental note to cut Sam's hair later, and herded the boys out to the car.

Sammy chattered about school and all the things he was going to do until they pulled into a parking spot at IHOP. The boys raced to the door of the restaurant, turned, and waited impatiently for their dad to catch up.

Once inside, John ordered pancakes and juice for both boys and a breakfast platter and coffee for himself. Sam colored on his menu while his daddy and Dean talked. After what seemed like hours to Dean, the waitress brought their breakfast. She complimented Sammy on his artwork and asked if he would like her to hang his picture on the children's wall. Sam was thrilled! He walked over to the wall and helped hang his picture. Taking a last look at his masterpiece, Sam smiled and hopped back to Daddy and Dean.

The table was soon silent except for the sounds of the forks cutting into the pancakes. As soon as the last bite of pancake was devoured, John went to the register and paid the bill. Looking at his boys, John had to laugh. Somehow, both boys had managed to get more syrup on them than they had gotten on the pancakes. It was all over their faces and hands. There was even syrup in Sam's hair. Sighing, he quickly took the boys to the restroom to get them cleaned up again. He wet a paper towel and cleaned their sticky faces and hands. He wet Sam's hair and did his best to get the syrup out before he lead them back out to the impala. The three Winchesters drove out of the parking lot and headed to Washington Elementary School for the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. The Rescuers and Barney belong to Disney and Public Broadcasting.

Mrs. Debra Horton flitted around putting the finishing touches on her kindergarten classroom. Taping the last nametag down, she frowned. She hated having students added to her roll at the last minute. Why Samuel Winchester's father waited until the day before school to enroll his children was beyond her. He'd had a whole summer! What was his problem! She had run around like a chicken with its head cut off yesterday to get everything reorganized because of him. Mrs. Horton's room was always perfect. She had floor plans for different class sizes and adding a child at the last minute changed her entire room.

She hoped this Winchester child was worth the effort. Usually last minute children were troublemakers. They had been bounced around from one place or home to another and never had any type of stability. If Samuel was one of those, he was in for a rude awaking. Mrs. Horton ran an extremely tight ship. She didn't tolerate any misbehavior.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Mrs. Horton examined her room once more. Everything was in order and ready for the children. Straightening her shoulders, she marched to her door, ready to greet all her new students and parents.

The closer the impala got to its destination, the more nervous Sammy became. School had sounded like fun when Dean was telling him about it, but now he wasn't so sure. What if the kids didn't like him? What if his teacher was mean like the cat lady down the street? What would daddy do without Sam there to play with? Those questions and more were swirling around in Sam's brain making him feel sick. He scooted closer and snuggled against his big brother's side. Sensing his brother's distress, Dean pulled his little brother into a hug.

"What's a matter, runt?" he questioned. "I thought you were excited about school?"

"Do I have to go to school, Dean?" Sammy whispered, looking down at his hands. "What if something bad happens there?"

Hearing the question, John looked at his boys in the rearview mirror. He stayed silent, waiting to see how Dean handled the situation.

Dean took Sammy's chin in his hand and raised it so Sammy was looking him in the eye. Giving Sam his biggest grin, Dean said, "Dude, don't worry. As long as I'm around, nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you. I won't let it. Besides, you're gonna love school. Remember what we talked about. You'll have a nice teacher and friends. There'll be plenty of books to read and toys to play with and there's even a playground."

"And you'll be there, too. Right, Dean?" Sammy asked a small smile on his face.

"That's right. I'll be at that school, too." Dean replied.

"But what if the kids don't like me?" Sam continued.

"They'll like you, squirt." Dean told him. "And if anybody does pick on you, you run away and tell me. I'll take care of them."

"Thanks, Dean" Sammy said while hugging his brother.

John caught Dean's eye in the mirror and gave him a wink. Dean beamed back at his dad.

"Here we are, boys" John announced as he pulled into the school's parking lot. Taking both boys hands as they climbed out of the car, John led them into the school. After, checking the school layout, they headed down kindergarten hall to meet Sam's teacher.

They stopped outside the colorful door of room W-8. Sammy stared in awe at the beautiful farm scene. He wondered why someone had written on all the animals until he spotted his name written on cow.

"Look!" he shouted. "That's my name!"

"Geez, dude not so loud. You're inside, remember?" Dean gently scolded.

"Sorry, Dean" Sammy quietly said.

"It's okay, kiddo." John told him. "Come on, let's go meet your teacher." The three Winchesters walked into the classroom where Sam's teacher was waiting for them.

"Good morning" Mrs. Horton greeted them. "My name is Mrs. Horton. Welcome to kindergarten!"

"Morning" John replied. "I'm John Winchester and these are my boys, Dean and Sammy."

Dean stepped up beside his dad. Reaching behind John, he pulled Sam out of his hiding spot. "Good morning, Mrs. Horton" he said while nudging Sam toward his teacher.

Sam looked from his teacher to his family and back. He carefully scrutinized his teacher. Mrs. Horton looked like the lady in that movie "The Rescuers" that Pastor Jim took him to see. He wondered if she was mean to kids like the lady in the movie. Sammy was starting to feel sick again.

After a few seconds of silence, John spoke up. "Sammy, isn't there something you want to say to your teacher?"

"_Yeah, cristo"_ Dean thought, smiling. He knelt down and whispered into Sam's ear.

Smiling shyly, Sammy looked up and said, "Good morning, Mrs. Horton. I'm Sammy."

Mrs. Horton bent down to Sam's eye level. "Nice to meet you, Samuel. We're going to have a great year in kindergarten. She extended her hand to Sam. "Why don't you come with me so your father can take your brother to his own classroom?

Sam was reaching for Mrs. Horton's hand when he heard the last sentence. Dropping his hand, Sammy turned and threw his arms around Dean. "You're staying, right, Dean? You said you were going to be here, too." He cried.

Dean gently pulled Sam away from him so he could look at his face. "Don't worry, little man. I'm just going to be down the hall. You'll be fine in here with Mrs. Horton" Dean told him. _"He better be or I'll salt and burn her ass." _He thought.

"Your brother's right, Samuel" Mrs. Horton stated. "We're going to have a great time together. Come on now. Tell your father and brother good bye and let's go find your desk."

John knelt down, pulled Sam in for a hug, and whispered, "Dean and I have to go now, Sammy. Go with your teacher and have a good first day. We'll see you this afternoon, and you can tell us all about the fun you had. Alright, kiddo?"

Sam held onto his daddy for a minute before letting go. "Okay, daddy." He said. With a sad smile, Sammy watched his family walk away. When they were out of sight, he turned and let the teacher led him to his desk. He groaned as he saw a picture of Barney and Baby Bop to color. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. Barney belongs to Public Broadcasting.

I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story, especially the people who have left reviews. :)

Previously on Supernatural- With a sad smile, Sammy watched his family walk away. When they were out of sight, he turned and let the teacher led him to his desk. He groaned as he saw a picture of Barney and Baby Bop to color. It was going to be a long day.

Sammy opened his crayon box as he stared at the picture he had to color. _"Barney's for babies, not big kids. Dean would laugh his head off if he saw Sammy coloring Barney. If I have to color this, I'm gonna make it look like real dinosaurs not dumb old Barney." He thought. _Sam stared at the picture for a moment before picking up his black crayon. He carefully drew zigzag lines on Barney's flat teeth so they looked more like a real t-rex's sharp fangs. He also added lines to the sides of Barney's mouth to make the smile into a snarl. Happy with his efforts so far, he grabbed another crayon and colored the rest of the mouth and the claws blood red. As he started coloring the body brown, the boy across from him spoke up.

"You're coloring it all wrong. That's not what Barney looks like." The boy named Bo said. Holding up his own picture, Bo continued, "Look at my picture. This is how you color Barney. Yours looks stupid."

"Bo, we don't call names in this class." Mrs. Horton told him.

"But Mrs. Horton, look at his picture. He didn't do it right" Bo whined.

"Be quiet and finish your picture, Bo" she reprimanded. Mrs. Horton turned around and walked over to greet more parents.

Sam ignored Bo and continued improving his picture. He colored Baby Bop's blanket and the tips of her horns red and drew large red gashes in her side. Changing her smile to a frown, he completed his picture by coloring her body green and drawing a pool of blood at her feet. Looking over his picture, Sammy was satisfied with the results. Instead of a smiling Barney and friend, the picture looked like a fierce battle between the dinosaurs. Sam smiled. Dean was gonna love it!

Walking around Sam's table, Mrs. Horton gasped when she saw his picture. _"There's definitely something wrong here"_ she told herself. _"What five year old colors such a horrifying picture."_ She sighed. The too large shirt with that disgusting band logo on it had been her first clue that he was indeed going to be trouble. This picture just confirmed her suspicions. Making a point to keep her eye on him, Mrs. Horton checked the clock.

"I want everyone to stop coloring and give me your full attention while I go over the rules of the classroom with you." She told the children. The next few minutes were spent listening and repeating the classroom rules and the consequences of breaking the rules. When the rules had been thoroughly explained, Mrs. Horton proceeded to line the children up to go to breakfast.

Once everyone was in line with one hand on their hips and the other on their lips, the class quietly followed Mrs. Horton down the long hallway to the lunchroom. Sammy glanced in every room along the way, hoping to spot Dean. But he wasn't in any of the rooms. Sam wondered where his big brother was. He said he would be down the hall, but all those rooms had little kids like him in them. Sam decided he would have to find Dean's room as soon as he could.

Mrs. Horton directed all the children through the breakfast line and to the table. While watching the children, she noticed that Sam wasn't eating anything. _"Probably lives off junk food"_ she thought making her way to where he was seated. "Samuel, you need to eat so we can go back to the room" she told him.

Sammy smiled up at his teacher. "I'm not hungry. Daddy took us to eat pancakes this morning." He said.

"Really and where did he take you to get the pancakes?" she asked.

"We went to IHOP" Sammy explained. "And I got chocolate chip pancakes and eggs and I colored a picture and the waitress hung it on the wall."

"Sure you did" she replied. "Why don't you try to eat a little bit? It's a long time till lunch." Walking away, Mrs. Horton shook her head. _"Someone's going to be hungry before lunch."_ She thought.

After breakfast, Mrs. Horton took her class on a tour of the building and introduced them to the principal, vice-principal, and secretary of the school. Sammy took in the layout of the school and looked in every open door, but he still didn't see Dean. The class finally made it back to their room. Once inside, she gave everyone a sheet of drawing paper.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to have a bathroom break now." Mrs. Horton explained. "While you wait for your turn, I want you to quietly draw a picture of your house and your family. Does everyone understand?" she questioned.

"Yes, ma'am" the students answered.

Using his best handwriting, Sammy wrote his name at the top of his paper. He sat contemplating his assignment. He knew he was supposed to draw his home, but they were staying in a motel right now. That wasn't his home. Suddenly, the solution came to him. He knew exactly what he should draw. Picking up his pencil, Sam began to carefully draw his picture.

When everyone was through with their pictures, Mrs. Horton had the children sit on the sharing rug with their pictures. She called them up one at a time to share their picture and tell about their family.

Sammy couldn't wait to tell the class about his daddy and Dean! He wondered what his teacher would say about his picture. She had said something nice about everybody's so far. He was certain she would love his. Finally his name was called. He walked up to the front and held his picture up for everyone to see. "This is my daddy and this is my big brother Dean and that's the impala. It's the best car ever!" He said, pointing them out on his picture.

"That's a nice picture, Samuel. But I asked you to draw your house, not your car" Mrs. Horton told him. "You didn't follow directions. I want you to go back to your table and draw your picture right."

"But, Mrs. Horton" Sammy started.

"No buts" Mrs. Horton interrupted him. "You will go back and fix your picture or you will lose some of your recess. Now, go!" She commanded.

Sammy slowly walked back to his desk. He didn't want to change the picture. The impala was the only home he knew. What could he draw to satisfy his teacher? He wasn't going to draw the motel room, and he didn't remember what their real home looked like. What was he going to do? Sammy thought back to all the places he had been in his short life. The only other place that felt kind of like a home was Bobby's junk yard. That's it! He'd draw Bobby's house! He quickly took out his pencil and began drawing his family at Bobby's house.

Later, Sam found himself sitting in the naughty chair in the corner while everyone else played at centers. _"Dean was wrong." _He thought. _"I hate school." _All the kids had laughed at his new picture and then Ashley asked where his mom was. His teacher had said it wasn't nice to ask that and that some kids didn't have good moms like Ashley's. When he tried to tell her, his mom was good and that she'd loved him, she just gave him a pitying look and walked away saying something about deadbeat parents. Ashley and her friends started calling him "white trash" after that. He tried to ignore them, but they wouldn't quit. He had finally snapped and pushed her down telling her to "shut the hell up!" When Mrs. Horton asked what happened, he told her what Ashley kept calling him. But Ashley lied and said she didn't do anything, and the teacher believed Ashley! Now, he had to sit here while stupid old Ashley got to play. It wasn't fair! If he made it through today, he was never coming back to school again!

After what seemed like a lifetime to Sam, Mrs. Horton called him over to her desk. "I'm going to let you go play now, Samuel. But you'd better start following the rules or I'll be taking you to see the principal and his paddle. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am" Sammy whispered, around the lump in his throat.

"Good. Now go play and stay out of trouble." Mrs. Horton ordered.

Sam walked over to the reading center and sat down with a book. He would just quietly sit here and everything would be okay. _"I'll ignore the other children and do whatever the teacher says." _He told himself. _"Then nothing bad will happen."_

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- Sam walked over to the reading center and sat down with a book. He would just quietly sit here and everything would be okay. _"I'll ignore the other children and do whatever the teacher says." _He told himself. _"Then nothing bad will happen."_

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Bo was having a horrible day. It had started out great with a big breakfast at home, a new book bag, and his whole family hugging him and telling him how proud they were of him. But his day had gone down hill from there. The teacher had yelled at him for telling that Sam kid the truth. At sharing time, Ashley said his picture was ugly, and then Alan told the teacher that he wasn't sharing the train blocks, so Mrs. Horton had made him leave the blocks. As Bo sat at the coloring center, he noticed that Alan had left the blocks and gone to his bookbag. Watching closely, he saw Alan take out his snack, walk to his desk, and put the bag of chips inside the desk. _"This is perfect!"_ Bo thought. _"I can get back at Alan and Sam at the same time." _Making sure the teacher wasn't watching, Bo casually walked over to Alan's desk, snatched the bag of chips, and stuffed them in Sam's desk. He smiled as he walked back to the coloring center. No one had seen him. He couldn't wait to see Alan's face when he couldn't find his snack. And when Bo told Mrs. Horton that he saw Sam take it and put it in his desk, Sam would be sorry for getting him in trouble. He sat back and waited for the fun to begin.

The children played at centers for a few more minutes before Mrs. Horton made them clean up and go back to their seats. Passing out another sheet of drawing paper, she told them to write their name at the top. When everyone had finished, she instructed the students to draw something they had done over the summer and to write a few words about their picture. While the children worked, Mrs. Horton walked around talking to different children and assessing where her students were in the writing process. Most of the children were able to label parts of their pictures with familiar words such as cat, dog, or mom. A few students wrote random letters that they wove into a story when asked. It was Samuel Winchester's paper that blew her away. He hadn't written random letters or labeled his picture. He had written an entire story to go with his picture. And even with the few misspellings, she could read every single word. Impressed, Mrs. Horton asked Sam to go to the front of the room and share his picture and story with the rest of the class.

Sammy was thrilled that the teacher picked him to share his story. He marched to the front of the room, cleared his throat, and started reading his story. "Unkl Bobby has dogs. Dean and me got to nam the dogs. I namd my dog Max. Dean namd hiz dog Cristo. Dean and me playd wid the dogs. It wuz fun. The End" Sam said. As the other children clapped, Sam smiled. Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.

Mrs. Horton took up all the papers and started calling students to get their snacks and line up to go outside. Everything was going fine until Alan reached into his desk to get his snack. Finding nothing, he immediately started crying. It took Mrs. Horton several minutes to get Alan calmed down enough to tell her what the problem was.

Mrs. Horton went into disciplinarian mode the minute she learned of the missing snack. Making all the students sit back down, she demanded to know where Alan's snack was. She informed the students that no one was going out until the snack was found.

Hiding his smirk, Bo raised his hand. "I saw Sam around Alan's desk at center time" he told Mrs. Horton.

All eyes focused on Sammy, who squirmed under the intense scrutiny. Mrs. Horton rounded on Sam. "Where is Alan's snack, Samuel?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mrs. Horton" Sam stammered. "I didn't take it."

"Samuel, things will be easier for you if you just give Alan back his snack." Mrs. Horton stated, raising her voice. "Now where is it?"

Sammy felt his own anger rising. Standing up, he looked his teacher straight in the eyes and repeated his previous statement. "I don't know where his snack is. I didn't take it."

Bo quickly spoke up. "Yes he did. I saw him take it and put it in his desk."

Mrs. Horton walked over to Sam's desk, reached inside, and pulled out the bag of chips. "How do you explain these, Samuel?" she asked.

Sammy was confused and scared. He didn't know what to say. He knew he hadn't taken the chips, but there they were in his desk. Looking around, Sam caught sight of Bo trying hard to laugh. So that was it! Bo had taken the snack to get Sam in trouble. Well that wasn't going to happen. Pointing at Bo, Sammy shouted, "I didn't take the chips. He did. He's just trying to get me in trouble!"

"Now Samuel," Mrs. Horton began, "Don't go blaming other children for what you did. I think you'd better come with me, young man." Grabbing Sam's hand she led him out into the hallway. They stopped at the next classroom long enough for Mrs. Horton to ask the other teacher to watch her class for a few minutes. Then she drug Sammy up the hall toward the principal's office, fussing at him the whole time. Once they reached the office, she made him sit in a chair by the door while she went inside to talk to the principal.

Shaking, Sammy sat in the chair and tried to figure out what to do. He didn't take the snack but he knew the principal wouldn't believe him. And he definitely didn't want to meet the principal's paddle. What could he do? Then he remembered what Dean had told him this morning. "If anybody does pick on you, you run away and tell me. I'll take care of them." Dean had said. Mrs. Horton had certainly been picking on him all morning and so had Bo. And even though he didn't know where Dean was, he knew how to find his daddy. So he decided to do exactly what Dean told him to. Making sure the coast was clear Sammy climbed off the chair and quietly walked away.

When Mrs. Horton and the principal came out of the office a few minutes later, they were met with an empty chair. Sam Winchester was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks again to everyone still reading. I'm overwhelmed by all the people reviewing and putting the story on alert. This oneshot has taken on a life of its own.

Previously on Supernatural- When Mrs. Horton and the principal came out of the office a few minutes later, they were met with an empty chair. Sam Winchester was gone.

Dean Winchester sat watching the clock while his teacher droned on about some subject or another. Only four more hours and he'd be free. He had more important things to do than sit here and listen to this load of crap. He should be helping his dad get ready for a hunt or taking care of Sammy. Maybe if he talked to his dad and explained how he could help with the hunts, his dad would let him drop out of school. Yeah, and one day Sammy would be taller than him. A loud buzz interrupted his musings.

Mrs. Donna's voice floated over the room. "Ms. Bridges, would you send Dean Winchester to the office for a minute." Immediately a chorus of Ooooo's and giggles were heard and all eyes turned to Dean.

"Cool it, guys!" Ms. Bridges called out, "Dean, go on to the office."

"Yes ma'am" Dean answered before getting up and walking out the door. On his way down the hall, Dean racked his brain trying to think of what he could have done already to get summoned to the office. He hadn't pulled any pranks yet so why did the principal want to see him. Then he remembered Sammy. Thinking something was wrong with his little brother; Dean dashed down the halls and ran into the office. "Did something happen to my brother? Is he okay?" He all but shouted at Mrs. Donna.

"You must be Dean? Go on in. The principal's waiting for you." Mrs. Donna told him with a sympathetic smile.

Dean made it to the door in two strides. Quickly turning the door knob, he marched inside and up to the desk. "What's going on?" he demanded, noticing Sam's teacher standing by the desk looking ill.

The principal walked around and sat on the edge of the desk. Motioning for Dean to sit he spoke, "Good morning, Dean. I'm Mr. Bonner. Your brother caused quite a bit of trouble in his classroom this morning before running away from the office. I was hoping you could help us find him. Can you do that, Dean?"

Dean couldn't believe his ears. "Wait a minute. You said Sammy was causing trouble. What did he do?" he asked.

Mrs. Horton high pitched voice answered. "I'll tell you what he did! He refused to follow directions, he pushed a little girl for no apparent reason, he stole another child's snack, and when he was caught, he lied about it, blaming another child."

Dean grew angrier with each offense that came out of the teacher's mouth. When she was finished, he jumped out of his seat and exploded. "You're lying! Sammy's a good kid! He doesn't steal or lie and if he pushed someone, you can bet he had a damn good reason!"

"Dean, I will not tolerate cursing in my office." Mr. Bonner admonished. "Now sit back down, and let's talk about this calmly."

Realizing he wasn't going to help Sam by getting in trouble himself, Dean reined his temper in and sat back in the chair. Schooling his features into a neutral expression, he addressed the principal, "Sorry sir. I didn't mean any disrespect. But I won't tolerate anyone talking about my brother like that. Sammy would never do the things she's accusing him of."

"Oh really," Mrs. Horton's smug voice boomed, "If your brother is as innocent as you say, then why did he run away?" She looked at Dean like a cat about to pounce on a helpless mouse.

Dean had to think about that one. He knew Sam was probably scared, but it wasn't like Sam to run away. He always stood his ground no matter what. Just as he was about to concede defeat, he remembered the morning's conversation. "Oh shit! I mean, fudge!" he exclaimed. "This is all my fault. He ran away because of me!"

"What do you mean, Dean? How is Sam running away your fault?" Mr. Bonner prodded.

Running one hand through his hair, Dean sighed. "On the way to school this morning, he was worried nobody would like him. I told him not to worry, that the other kids would love him. And that if anyone did pick on him, he was to run away and tell me. He was just doing what I told him to do, sir." He explained.

"A likely story" Mrs. Horton huffed.

"Zip it, Debra" Mr. Bonner ground out. Turning back to Dean, he asked, "Do you have any idea where Sam would go?"

Dean thought. "He's probably still in the school trying to find me. Can I go look for him, sir? He'll come if he hears me calling for him." Dean pleaded.

"I'll tell you what. You go look for Sam with Mrs. Donna." Mr. Bonner instructed. While you find your brother, I'm going to get to the bottom of all the trouble today. But I want you to stay on school grounds, Dean. If you don't find him, come back here and we'll call your dad, okay?"

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Dean yelled, jumping out of the chair and heading for the door.

Mr. Bonner walked Dean out to the reception desk and filled Mrs. Donna in before going back to his office. Mr. Bonner pinned Mrs. Horton with a glare before he spoke. "I think we need to have a chat." He stated, closing his door.

Sammy was tired, hungry, and he had to go to the bathroom. He'd been walking for a long time, and he still wasn't at the motel yet. He knew he was going the right way. He had memorized the way to school yesterday. Maybe it was just taking longer because he was walking. Sighing, Sam kept walking, looking for a place to take a bathroom break. A few minutes later, he spotted a fast food restaurant. Breaking into a run, he sprinted to the door of the establishment, grabbed the handle, and froze. Painted on the door was the one thing that Sam feared most: A clown! Sammy shrank back a step and considered his options. He could keep walking and hope he found another bathroom in time or he could suck it up and use this one. Sam thought about Dean and his daddy would do. They weren't scared of anything! They would march right past that clown and never even flinch. Well, he was a Winchester, too. Decision made, Sammy bravely walked to the door. He opened the door with a shaking hand and quickly stepped into the restaurant, hoping there weren't any more clowns waiting inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- Decision made, Sammy bravely walked to the door. He opened the door with a shaking hand and quickly stepped into the restaurant, hoping there weren't any more clowns waiting inside.

Sammy trudged down the road, glad the clown restaurant was far behind him. He hoped he never had to go in that frightening place again! A shiver went down his spine as he remembered all the evil clowns that glared down at him from pictures all over the walls. The bathroom even had clown wallpaper! Putting those thoughts aside, Sam looked around the area. He was getting close to the motel. He only had to make it past this strip of woods and a couple of buildings before he'd be back with his daddy. Excited by the prospect of seeing his dad so soon, Sammy took off running down the side of the road. Tripping over his untied laces, Sam tumbled down the steep incline to land unmoving in the ditch below.

"So, let me get this straight," Mr. Bonner began, "You didn't see what happened between Sam and Ashley and you also didn't see Sam take the snack. You based your assumptions on the word of two children without getting Sam's version of events. Do I have that correct?"

Mrs. Horton hesitated before whispering the answer. "Yes, sir. You are correct."

"I think I need to talk to these two and see if I can get the real story." Mr. Bonner decided. Punching the intercom button, he asked Mrs. Pam to call Ashley and Bo to his office. Ordering Mrs. Horton to stand in the back of his office and not say a word or interfere in anyway, he sat back to wait on the "little angels".

Ashley proudly walked into the principal's office minutes later. She was sure Mr. Bonner wanted to hear about Samuel's rude behavior this morning, and she was more than happy to help. Flashing her sweetest smile, she asked, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Bonner?"

"Yes, Ashley. I want you to tell me about what happened this morning with Sam." Mr. Bonner said, returning her smile.

Ashley repeated the story she had told Mrs. Horton adding a few extra details and making sure to look scared and tearful at being treated so badly.

After she finished her version of events, Mr. Bonner's face grew serious. "Ashley" he began, "Did you know that there are video cameras in all the rooms recording everything that happens?" Seeing her reaction to the news, he continued, "I've already watched the video, and I know you're not telling me the truth, young lady. Now I'm going to give you one more chance, tell me what happened before I go get my paddle!"

Ashley's face crumbled at the mentioned of the paddle, and real tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I, I, I'm so-sorry" she stuttered, "I was just messing with him, calling him white trash. He told me to stop, but I didn't. April and I thought it was funny seeing him get so mad. I won't do it again! Please don't spank me! Please!" she begged.

"I'm not going to paddle you, Ashley. I am however, taking your recess away for the next two days, and I will be having a talk with your mother. We do not call anyone names at this school, and we never lie to a teacher to get someone in trouble. Is that clear, young lady?" Mr. Bonner demanded.

"Yes, sir. I won't do it ever again, Mr. Bonner." Ashley whispered.

"Good. Now go back to your room and send Bo in." Mr. Bonner told her.

Ashley quickly stepped out of the office. A few seconds later, Bo timidly opened the door and walked in, stopping in the doorway.

At Mr. Bonner's gesture, Bo walked over and sat in the chair in front of the principal. Wasting no time, Bo quickly told him about seeing Sammy take the snack and put it in his desk. Mr. Bonner repeated the speech he had given Ashley just minutes earlier. As soon as he was told about the video cameras, Bo cracked.

"It's all Sam and Alan's fault!" Bo hollered. "Mrs. Horton yelled at me because I told him his picture looked stupid. And it did. Barney's purple, not brown like Sam colored him! And then Mrs. Horton made me leave the blocks 'cause dumb old Alan was being a baby. He had a train car! He didn't need any of mine! So yeah, I took Alan's snack and put it in Sam's desk! It's only fair! They got me in trouble, so I made sure that everyone knew what a baby Alan was and that Sam got in trouble! And you can't do nothing about it 'cause my mom said you can't spank me!" Bo smirked at the principal.

Mr. Bonner took a moment to calm down before leaning down to look Bo straight in the eyes. "I might not be able to spank you, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything to punish you. Your center time and recess for the rest of the week are mine. You will come to the office and pick up trash or do whatever I tell you to do. And make no mistake; I will be having a long talk with your parents." He informed Bo. "Do you understand?"

"But, that's not fair!" Bo whaled.

"You should have thought about that before you misbehaved. Now I suggest you close that mouth and go back to class before I decide to add another week to your punishment!" Mr. Bonner shouted.

Bo ran out of the office like the devil himself was chasing him.

Once Bo was gone, Mr. Bonner turned his stare to Mrs. Horton. "So much for the innocent little angels. It didn't take very much prodding to get to the truth of both matters. Do you have anything to say for your actions?" he asked her.

Before she could answer, Dean burst in the door with Mrs. Donna right behind him. "We searched everywhere! He's not here! Sammy's gone!" Dean shouted breathlessly.

Sighing, Mr. Bonner reached for the phone. "Don't worry, Dean. I'm going to call your father, and we'll find your little brother together. Can you tell me your phone number?"

John was headed out to get lunch when he heard the phone.

Detouring to the table, he snatched up the phone hoping it was Joshua with the info he needed. "Winchester" he answered gruffly. "What! What the hell do you mean he's missing? No, I won't calm down! No you listen, I'm on my way and you'd better have some answers by the time I get there!" John threw the phone across the room before slamming his fist into the nearest wall. "Shit!" Lunch forgotten, John raced out of the room. He had a son to find.

"What's going on, Johnny boy" Bobby questioned as he headed out the door after John. "Who's missing?"

"It's Sammy" was all John said before climbing in the impala. Bobby barely had time to jump into the passenger seat before they were peeling out of the parking lot. Both men sat silently on the drive to the school. They sped along the road thinking of nothing more than getting to the school and finding the youngest member of their family. They were so lost in thought that neither one noticed the small figure lying at the bottom of the ditch.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

I couldn't leave you with an evil cliffie like that. So here's a short update.

Previously on Supernatural- They sped along the road thinking of nothing more than getting to the school and finding the youngest member of their family. They were so lost in thought that neither one noticed the small figure lying at the bottom of the ditch.

The rumble of a car engine was the first thing that registered. Small eyelids fluttered several times before finally opening to reveal confused hazel eyes. Scanning the area only increased Sam's confusion. Why was he outside lying on the ground? Where was he? Where were daddy and Dean? Why did his head hurt? Confusion started to turn into panic. Sam desperately tried to recall anything to explain his present situation. Slowly the morning's events came back to him. The trouble at school, the trip to the office, walking home, the clown place, and tripping came back in a rush.

Sammy started calming down and looked carefully at his surroundings. He was in a deep ditch but it looked like it would be easy to climb out. Decision made, Sam pushed up with his arms only to fall back whimpering as a white hot pain made its way up his right arm. Looking down at his arm, he saw blood covering a large gash right below his elbow. Holding his right arm close to his chest, Sammy carefully used his other arm to sit up. _"What am I going to do now?" _he thought miserably. Considering his options, Sam decided he had no choice. Hurt or not, he had to climb out of the ditch. He would just have to suck it up like Dean and daddy always said.

Sam surveyed the walls of the ditch looking for the easiest way up. Noticing a large pipe sticking out of the end of one side, he formed a plan to escape. Shuffling over to the pipe, he took a deep breath before climbing onto the pipe. His first attempts at climbing got him nowhere. With his arm throbbing, Sammy sat down on the pipe to rest and think. He wanted out of this ditch. He wanted his dad and his big brother to hug him and tell him that everything was fine and he was safe. Fighting back tears, Sam thought about climbing trees with Dean. When Sam had told him that he couldn't do it, Dean had told him that there wasn't anything a Winchester couldn't do if he put his mind to it. With new determination, Sammy stood up and tried again. After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to claw his way out of the ditch. Free from his prison, Sam headed toward the motel once more.

Parking the impala in front of the school entrance, John stormed into the building, past the secretary, and into Mr. Bonner's office. In seconds, he had Mrs. Horton pinned to the wall. "Where is my son? What have you done to him?" he demanded.

Bobby motioned for Mr. Bonner not to interfere. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder he calmly spoke. "John, let her go. Taking the teacher's head off won't get Sammy back. Let her go so we can find out what happened, alright?"

John glared at Mrs. Horton before releasing her. "Fine." He ground out. "Now tell me what happened before I lose what little patience I have left."

Mrs. Horton quickly put a safe distance between herself and John before speaking. "Mr. Winchester, I was led to believe that Samuel had pushed a child and taken another child's snack. I was only doing my duty as a teacher bringing him to the office for his behavior. All of this could have been easily cleared up in a matter of minutes if he hadn't taken it upon himself to leave. Clearly this entire situation is his. . ."

Mrs. Horton was on the floor before she even registered she'd been hit. Shocked, all eyes went from Mrs. Horton to Bobby. "Sorry, John" He said sheepishly, "I've never hit a lady, but she sure ain't no lady."

"Well, I never!" Mrs. Horton exclaimed.

"Not surprised to hear that. You probably never will with that attitude either" Bobby shot back.

"Bobby" John warned about the same time that Dean asked, "Never do what, Uncle Bobby?"

"Oh, ummm, Dang it Dean, ask me later." Bobby replied. "Right now, let's figure out where that brother of yours is."

"Are you sure he's not hiding in the building somewhere?" John questioned.

"Positive." Mr. Bonner responded. "The custodians, Mrs. Donna, and Dean have covered every inch of the building and grounds twice. Dean even tried calling for Sam on the intercom. He's left the building probably headed home."

"We didn't see him on the way here." John stated. "But we weren't really watching for him either."

"I've called the police, and they're on the lookout for him, sir." Mr. Bonner continued. "I truly am sorry for the situation."

"You're not the one who needs to be apologizing." John said scowling at Mrs. Horton, who had wisely remained on the floor. "And I'm not the one who's owed an apology."

"John, why don't you and Dean go look for Sammy" Bobby directed. "I'll stay here in case he turns up."

"Thanks, Bobby. Come on Dean." John called. "Let's go find your brother!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- "Thanks, Bobby. Come on Dean." John called. "Let's go find your brother!"

John walked out of the fast food restaurant disheartened. He had been positive that they would find Sammy in one of the restaurants on the way to the motel. This was the last place on the strip, and like all the others they'd checked, Sam wasn't there and no one had seen him.

"I told you he wouldn't be in there, dad" Dean reminded him. "Sammy hates clowns. He'd never make it past the door of that place."

"We still had to check, Dean. Someone in there might have seen him." John responded, climbing back into the car and driving out of the lot.

Inching along in the impala, John's and Dean's eyes covered the entire landscape looking for any sign of their missing family member. They were almost back to the motel when Dean spotted something blue beside the road.

"Over there, dad!" he yelled, pointing. "There's something by that pole."

John quickly swerved and parked on the shoulder. He dashed over to the pole with Dean on his heels. His heart plummeted when he recognized the object in question. It was one of Sammy's blue sneakers. John immediately scanned the area, looking for any other sign of his baby boy. John went into hunter mode, examining the woods and road for anything out of place. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed fresh tire tracks on the shoulder right next to where they found Sammy's shoe.

Dean was terrified! Where was Sammy and why was one of his sneakers on the ground? Looking around, Dean started calling for his brother, hoping Sam would step out from behind a tree and shout "Boo!" When no little brother appeared, Dean was heartbroken.

Trying hard to keep it together, John ushered Dean back into the car and drove to the nearest building. Leaving Dean locked in the impala; John entered the dry cleaners just long enough to phone the police before heading back to where they found the shoe. Minutes later, the area was full of squad cars. Police were searching the woods on both sides of the road. A policeman questioned John about the find before trying to persuade him to go back to the motel and wait. Refusing, John and Dean stayed at the scene. Bobby and Mr. Bonner came a few hours later. And there they remained until nightfall. Bobby finally managed to convince John to leave by motioning to Dean who was struggling to stay awake. After giving the officers the number for the motel, John reluctantly left and drove back to the motel.

The little family silently entered the room. Weary and heartbroken the three men dropped into the chairs beside the door. John turned the TV. on for Dean only to cut it off again when the police search came into view.

Looking between John and Dean, Bobby was at a loss as to what he should do. He didn't know what would happen to them if Sammy wasn't found alive and well. What was he thinking? Sammy would be just fine, and things would go back to normal, whatever that was. With that thought in mind, Bobby decided that for now there was only one thing he could do. He would take care of the other two Winchesters, starting with some supper. Forcing a smile, Bobby broke the silence in the room. "I think I'll go out and get us a bite to eat. How do chicken nuggets sound, Dean?"

Surprised Dean stared up at Bobby. He didn't want food. He wanted his little brother. How could Bobby even think about food right now?

Before Dean could voice his opinion, John spoke up, "That sounds fine, Bobby. Doesn't it, Dean?"

"_Okay, Dad and Bobby have officially lost it. Sam's missing and they're thinking about chicken nuggets."_ Dean thought. Out loud he only whispered, "Yes, sir."

Silently praying that they found Sam quickly, Bobby walked out to his truck. Opening his door, Bobby's eyes lit up. There, curled up on the seat was a sleeping Sam Winchester!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- Silently praying that they found Sam quickly, Bobby walked out to his truck. Opening his door, Bobby's eyes lit up. There, curled up on the seat was a sleeping Sam Winchester!

Not wanting to frighten the sleeping boy, Bobby resisted the urge to holler for John and Dean. Bobby noticed that the littlest Winchester was covered in dirt but except for a gash on one arm he didn't appear to be hurt. Reaching over, he gently shook Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, wake up son" Bobby coaxed.

Two small eyes slowly blinked open and stared at Bobby. "Uncle Bobby!" Sammy shouted as he threw his arms around the old man. "I've been waiting for you forever! Where did you go?"

Returning the embrace, Bobby replied, "I've been out with your daddy and brother looking for you, runt! Come on, there's two people in the motel room that are missing you something fierce."

Picking up his small charge, Bobby quickly carried Sam to the room that held his family. Opening the motel door, he teased, "Hey, John! Looky what I found! Can we keep him?"

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled, reaching for his dad.

John and Dean leaped to their feet and were hugging the youngest family member in no time. After several minutes John found his voice and asked the question that had been on his mind since finding Sam's shoe. "How did you get to the motel, Sammy?"

Sam started talking, telling them all about the fiasco at school, the long walk, the clown restaurant, falling into and climbing out of the ditch, and walking the rest of the way home. He went on to describe finding John's car gone, and climbing into Bobby's truck to wait for his daddy and brother.

After examining Sammy's arm, John decided a trip to the ER would be necessary to fix the gash. Piling into the impala, the whole family rode to the hospital, talking and laughing the entire way.

Once at the hospital, Bobby and Dean were left sitting in the waiting room while John went in the back with Sammy to get his arm taken care of. The news of Sam's safe return traveled quickly around the small town. It wasn't long before Bobby and Dean were joined by a police officer and Mr. Bonner. Minutes later, Ms. Bridges came in baring gifts for the boys, an AC/DC tape for Dean and a stuffed dog for Sammy. She kept everyone laughing while waiting for Sam and John. About a half hour later, John appeared in the room carrying a very sleepy Sammy.

Apologizing for the intrusion, the policeman asked Sam if he could tell him how he got home. Lying against his daddy's shoulder, Sam spun his tale again starting from the trouble at school and ending with crawling into Bobby's truck. When he finished, the officer thanked him and turned to leave, motioning for Bobby to follow. Ms. Bridges gave the stuffed dog to Sammy and told Dean she would see him tomorrow before making her exit. Feeling totally safe for the first time all day, Sammy hugged his new toy tightly and fell asleep in his father's warm embrace.

Bobby couldn't believe his ears. "You mind repeating that for me?" he asked the officer.

"Sure. A Mrs. Horton filed a complaint against you for assault. She said that you intentionally struck her at the school this morning and that there were witnesses to the attack. We've already spoken with one of the witnesses, a Mr. Bonner, who told us what happened and about the extenuating circumstances in the case. Because of those circumstances, we decided to wait until your nephew was found before talking to you. Sorry sir, but you need to come to the station with me now to get this situation cleared up." Lt. Bryant said, hating having to separate this man from his reunited family.

"Alright," Bobby replied, "Just let me explain things to John before we go." Getting the okay from the officer, Bobby walked back in the ER and told John what was going on. After calming John and Dean down and assuring them that he would be fine, Bobby stepped outside where Lt. Bryant was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester." Mr. Bonner stated. "I tried to talk Mrs. Horton out of doing this to him. But she wouldn't see reason. I'll go to the station and see if I can help clear this mess up. Take care of your boys and please consider what we spoke about. I really am sorry about all of this." Mr. Bonner turned and strolled out the automatic doors.

Taking Dean's hand, John whispered, "Let's go home, kiddo."

Heading toward the doors Dean grinned up at his father. "Hey, dad? Do you think I could have those nuggets, now?" he questioned.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I don't own Burger King, either.

Sorry, guys. I thought this story was about over. But it seems to have taken on a life of its own. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. I especially want to thank everyone who has reviewed. As a new writer, it helps to hear what you think.

Previously on Supernatural- Taking Dean's hand, John whispered, "Let's go home, kiddo."

Heading toward the doors Dean grinned up at his father. "Hey, dad? Do you think I could have those nuggets, now?" he questioned.

The next morning a disgruntled Dean headed out the door with Bobby, who had been released after giving a statement and agreeing not to leave town until the case was settled. Dean had been unsuccessful in his attempts to convince his dad that he should stay home from school with Sam.

"Buck up, Dean" Bobby told him, "School ain't that bad. Besides, your teacher seems to be a good one."

"But what if Sammy needs me?" Dean asked frowning.

"Sammy'll be just fine, Dean." Bobby replied. "I think your daddy and I can handle the little runt for a few hours by ourselves."

"Yeah, right" Dean laughed. "You mean like it was the last time you watched him? Or have you forgotten what happened already?"

Bobby scowled, face turning beet red, as he remembered his last experience babysitting the littlest Winchester. It had been a disaster from the moment John and Dean left. Glaring at Dean, Bobby quickly voiced his opinion, "That was an accident! It could have happened to anybody! Besides, I'm not watching him myself this time. Your daddy will be there, too."

"Whatever you say, old man" Dean called out as he climbed out of the truck. Shutting the door he added, "Just don't come crying to me when "Hurricane Sammy" bowls you over."

"Bye, Dean. Have fun at school." Bobby taunted before he drove away. Bobby's scowl became a grin as Dean raised his hand in a one-finger salute. _"That boy's a real pistol."_ He thought watching Dean in the rearview mirror as he disappeared into the building. He just hoped that Dean was wrong about "Hurricane Sammy". He didn't think he was up for another episode like the last one.

Luck seemed to be with Bobby. Sammy didn't stir until almost lunchtime. After Sam had a bath and got dressed, they decided to go out for lunch. When Sammy quickly vetoed the clown restaurant, John opted to stop at Burger King so Sam could get something to eat and play for awhile. While Sammy ran around the playground, John and Bobby discussed what to do about the school situation.

"What do you think, Bobby? Should I take him back there or do I keep him home and teach him myself?" John inquired.

Bobby watched Sam playing in the ball pen before replying. "Didn't Mr. Bonner say he'd put Sammy in a different room? At least give it a chance, John. You know as well as I do that you can't keep him home. He needs to be around other kids. Mr. Bonner seems like a good guy. Take him up on his offer. It might take Sammy a little while to get comfortable, but he'll be okay."

"I know you're right, Bobby." John told him. "But I can't help worrying about sending him back after yesterday. What if something worse happens next time? We could have lost him yesterday!"

Bobby thought for a minute before answering. "How about this? Why don't you take Sammy to school tomorrow and stay in the classroom with him. That way, you can check out the teacher for yourself."

"That's not a bad idea" John responded. "Let's see how Dean's day goes and we'll take it from there." Walking over to the slide, John picked up his giggling youngster. "Let's go, sport" he told Sam while setting him on his shoulders.

They had barely set foot in the motel room before there was a knock on the door. John turned the TV on for Sammy while Bobby went to answer the door. "Can I help you?" Bobby asked eyeing the well-dressed lady at the door.

"Are you John Winchester?" the woman asked.

Walking up behind Bobby, John spoke up, "I'm John Winchester. What do you want?"

"Mr. Winchester, my name is Mrs. Toler, and I'm with Child Protective Services. It seems we have gotten a report that your children are being neglected, and I'm here to check things out."

"That bitch!" Bobby shouted. "I can't believe she called CPS on you!"

"Bobby!" John warned, motioning at Sammy with his eyes.

"Sorry, Johnny," Bobby apologized. "Why don't I go sit with Sammy while you talk to her?"

"Thanks Bobby," John told him. John led Mrs. Toler to the small table to talk. "Now, what do you need to know?"

"First, can you tell me why you and your family are living in a motel room?" Mrs. Toler began.

"We only moved here two days ago. I'm still looking for a more permanent place to say. The desk clerk can verify the date we came, and I can give you the name of several apartment buildings I looked into." John told her. "Why don't we get to the heart of the matter? The person who reported me was a teacher by the name of Mrs. Horton. I don't know exactly what she told you but let me tell you the facts. Mrs. Horton is under scrutiny from the school board for her treatment and subsequent loss of my son yesterday. I can give you the name of the officer who was in charge of the search. I suggest you talk to Lt. Bryant and the principal of the school, Mr. Bonner before you ask me anything else."

"Your child was the one they were searching the woods for last night?" Mrs. Toler asked sympathetically.

John shook his head as Sammy climbed in his lap. "Yes ma'am. He was."

"I'm glad he was found safe and sound." She said smiling at the little boy. "I think I better go check into this a little more. I'll talk to the people you suggested, Mr. Winchester. You'll be hearing from me in a few days." That being said, Mrs. Toler left the room.

John gave Sammy a hug and sent him back to the floor to play so he could talk to Bobby.

"You alright, John?" Bobby inquired once Sam was out of earshot.

John scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration. "What's her problem? Why is she doing all this and what's she gonna do next?" he ranted.

"I don't know, Johnny," Bobby replied. "But whatever it is, we'll handle it together. Besides, what else could she possibly do?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- "I don't know, Johnny," Bobby replied. "But whatever it is, we'll handle it together. Besides, what else could she possibly do?"

Pulling up to the school a couple of hours later, John wished Bobby had kept his mouth shut. A worried looking Dean was standing in front of the building with Mr. Bonner and Mrs. Bridges both beside him. _"Shit! What now?"_ he thought. After getting Bobby's assurance that he would keep Sammy in the car, John climbed out and walked toward Dean wondering what the kid had done now.

Observing John's expression, Mr. Bonner hurried over to meet him. "Dean's not in trouble, Mr. Winchester. We had a visitor this afternoon and that's gotten him a little upset. I wanted to explain what happened so you could be prepared."

"Let me guess," John interrupted, "Mrs. Toler from CPS came by to have a chat."

Surprised, Mr. Bonner shook his head. "So she's already been to see you. Usually we're her first stop."

"Yeah, she came by the motel earlier." John told him. "I told her about all the trouble yesterday and that she needed to talk to you and Lt. Bryant if she wanted to know why Mrs. Horton really called them. Didn't expect her to question Dean, though. Is he alright?" John questioned while eyeing his oldest son.

"He's okay, just shook up. I stayed in the room with him while she questioned him. She tried to put him at ease and made it as easy on him as she could. He's lucky he got her and not some of the old battle axes that work there. I filled her in on all of yesterday's events. I also told her that Mrs. Horton probably called CPS out of anger over her suspension."

She's been suspended?" John asked. "For how long?"

"Mrs. Horton is suspended until the board has finished its investigation into yesterday's fiasco. She could be reinstated or fired depending on the board's findings." Mr. Bonner explained. "By the way, have you thought about what we discussed last night?"

"I'll give putting Sam with a different teacher a try but I have one condition." John began. "I want to stay in the room with him for awhile to see how it goes for myself. I can't handle another day like Monday."

"I know what you mean" Mr. Bonner replied. "I never want to go through that again, either. Hopefully that was our first and last experience with a run away. And you're welcome to come and sit in the room. We encourage parents to be an active part in their child's learning. Just hope you're ready to deal with nineteen rambunctious five year olds."

John grimaced thinking about nineteen Sammy's in one room together. _"I rather take on a pack of werewolves"_ he thought. "Well, it'll be interesting to say the least." He told the principal shaking his hand. "Come on, Dean. Time to go." He called.

Dean raced over to his dad, hugging him before running on to the impala and his little brother. Dean's mouth ran a mile a minute all the way home. He told them all about his day and how Mrs. Bridges was the best teacher ever. "And she said that we're going to have car races on Friday for our science lesson. We can make our own cars, but she has some for the kids who don't want to make one. Can I make a car for the race, dad? Please, can I?" Dean pleaded.

"Me, too! Me, too! Please, daddy!" Sammy joined in.

"Sure, dudes" John answered. "We'll pick up something at that hobby store before supper. But you have to get your homework done first, Dean. Deal?"

"Yes, sir!" Dean shouted. "You hear that, Sammy! We get to make race cars tonight!"

The rest of the ride was filled with the boys' excited talk about the cars and the race Friday. Once at the motel, Dean immediately sat down and started in on his homework. He zoomed through it until he got to the math. Remembering Bobby's last attempt to "help", Dean called his dad over instead. He finally finished half an hour later and played with Sammy until their dad told them to go get washed up for supper. Both boys were washed and ready to go in no time. Piling back into the impala, they headed for the hobby store.

The hobby store was amazing! Dean and Sammy had never seen so many cool things in one place. There were cars, rockets, and even action figures lining the shelves. Dean carefully examined every car kit in the store twice before choosing the muscle car kit and some black paint. Sammy got a grand prix kit with blue paint. John took the kits and paints and paid quickly before the boys could change their minds. He then herded both boys into the car and drove to a small nearby diner.

After warning the boys that they had to behave and eat all their food if they wanted to make the cars, the family made their way inside. They were quickly seated, and their orders were taken minutes later. While waiting for their food, John and Bobby noticed that the talk of the diner seemed to be about Mrs. Horton. Apparently, there were a lot of people who had ill feelings towards her. The general consensus was that it was about time something was done with her. She had evidently been mistreating children for years. John and Bobby overheard several patrons say it was a shame that the board waited until a child was lost before they decided to take action. They chuckled at some of the inventive ways people had to deal with her. Luckily the boys were so involved in their conversation about their cars that they didn't notice what was being said around them.

Finishing their supper, which was on the house after one of the waitresses recognized Sammy as Mrs. Horton's latest victim, the small family headed back to the motel. Minutes later, the guys had split into two teams. John and Dean commandeered the table to build Dean's muscle car while Bobby and Sammy sat on one of the beds putting the grand prix together. Once both sides were done, John sent the boys to take their baths to give the paint time to dry. Bobby brought an old board out of his truck and set it against the table to use as the race track. By the time Dean and Sammy had both had a bath and gotten into their pajamas the cars were dry and ready for a test run. All four boys spent the rest of the evening racing and making little adjustments to the cars to make them run faster.

As John watched his boys sleeping later, he hoped he was doing the right thing by taking Sammy back to school. After watching them for several minutes, John lay down in his own bed and went to sleep dreading the day to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. Cat in the Hat and other characters are Dr. Seuss' creations, and Clifford's owner is Norman Bridwell.

Previously on Supernatural- As John watched his boys sleeping later, he hoped he was doing the right thing by taking Sammy back to school. After watching them for several minutes, John lay down in his own bed and went to sleep dreading the day to come.

John had been right. Wednesday had barely begun, and it was already a disaster. John's sweet little boy had transformed into "Hurricane Sammy" as soon as he found out he was going back to school. Dean had tried to calm his little brother down by telling him that he'd have a good teacher like Mrs. Bridges and reminding him about the car races on Friday. But nothing worked. Sammy had used every trick in the book to get his daddy to change his mind; crying, stomping, even throwing things. The last straw came when Sam decided to lock himself in the bathroom. After sending Bobby and Dean out to the car, John marched over to the bathroom and quickly unlocked the door. Grabbing his youngest son's arm, John delivered two light swats to Sam's backside stopping the tantrum midstream. A crying Sam launched himself into his daddy's strong arms.

"I'm sorry, daddy" he sobbed into John's neck.

"I know, kiddo, I know" John soothed. Sitting down on the closest bed with his bundle, John continued, "And I know you're scared to go back to school, but that doesn't give you an excuse to throw a fit. No matter how mad you get with daddy, you never run away from me or lock me out. Do you understand, Sammy?"

From the vicinity of John's shoulder came a whispered, "Yes sir."

"Good," John replied. "Now I know you're scared to go back to school, but it'll be okay. Mr. Bonner told me you have a very nice teacher, and I'll be right there in the room with you. So you have nothing to worry about, sport. Okay?"

Sammy peeked up at his dad. "Promise?" he asked.

"I promise" John said, crossing his heart. "Come on; let's go wash your face before we go to breakfast.

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair. John and Bobby talked shop to break the quiet at the table. Sammy pushed his food around his plate, eating very little. Dean spent his time trying to get his brother to eat while shooting angry glares John's way. Once breakfast was finished they said goodbye to Bobby and climbed in the car to head out. The uneasy silence continued all the way to the school.

After hugging Dean and sending him on his way, John picked up a reluctant Sammy and walked to the office. Mrs. Donna was just leaving the office when they got there. She explained that she would be taking them to Sam' new room since Mr. Bonner had been called to take care of a problem in the lunchroom. She led them to the first door on kindergarten hall. John smiled as he took in the door disguised as a large red and white striped hat. Thanking Mrs. Donna, John took a deep breath and headed in the room.

Sammy grinned as he saw all the room decorations. Everywhere he looked, he saw Dr. Seuss characters. Cat in the Hat, Horton, Sam-I-am, and even the Grinch hung from the ceiling. Even the alphabet chart was covered with Dr. Seuss' wild creations. _"This teacher might be alright after all"_ Sammy thought.

John took one look at the teacher and liked her immediately. Mrs. Horton had been very prim and proper, but this teacher seemed very casual and laid back. She was smiling as she strolled over to them.

"Well, good morning" she greeted them. "My name's Mrs. Sheppard. You must be Mr. Winchester and this little guy has to be Sammy."

Sammy hid his face in his daddy's shoulder so John answered for him. "Please call me John. Sorry about Sammy. He's a little shy this morning. Enjoy the quiet while you can. Once he warms up, he'll be talking your ears off. Hope you don't mind me staying."

"No problem, Mr. Win, I mean John. Daddy's are always welcome." Mrs. Sheppard replied. "We're having center time right now. Why don't I show you where Sammy'll be sitting and then you can find a center to play in until breakfast."

Mrs. Sheppard walked them over to the coat rack to hang up Sam's book bag before showing them to his desk. John noticed that an adult sized chair had already been placed next to Sammy's seat. Setting down Sam's supplies, John glanced around the room trying to decide what center might interest his little boy. Spotting the blocks, John carried Sam over and sat down. "What do you think kiddo?" John asked. "You want to build something with the blocks?"

Sam shook his head no and stayed on his father's knee watching two little boys play. The boys kept right on playing, casting glances over at Sam and John every once in a while. After a few minutes, the smaller of the two boys slowly walked over. A quiet "hey" and a wave were all the warning John got before the little boy climbed and sat on his knee facing Sam.

"Hey, I'm Christian" the overall clad boy announced. "Me and Nolan are building a castle. Wanna help?"

Sammy shook his head again and buried his face in his dad's chest.

Not missing a beat, Christian looked up at John. "You wanna help build the castle, mister?" he asked.

"Okay. We'll help." John let himself be led over to where Nolan was building. As he sat on the floor and played with the boys, he began to notice small signs of Sammy coming out of his shell. It started with Sammy just watching, and then he started handing John blocks. By the end of center time, Sammy was on the floor building and talking with the other boys.

When they had cleaned up centers and washed hands, Mrs. Sheppard led the class to the lunchroom. John sat back and watched as Sammy gobbled up everything that was on his plate while talking to Christian and Nolan.

After breakfast and a bathroom break, the class went to the auditorium for an assembly about a book fair. Mrs. Sheppard's class sat in a row on the floor Indian-style while Mrs. Sheppard and John sat in folding chairs. Sammy sat in his daddy's lap, waving at Dean as his class went by.

As soon as all the classes were seated, the librarian told them about the book fair and showed a short video highlighting some of the books in the fair. Once the video ended, she told the students that she had a special surprise for them. Clifford was coming to see them; all they needed to do was call him. On the count of three, all the children yelled "Clifford!" and a person in a big red dog costume walked out on stage. John was almost knocked off his chair as Sammy, Christian, Nolan, and a girl he didn't know all tried to climb on his lap. Apologizing, the teacher beside John took the little girl and set her in her own lap. Mrs. Sheppard attempted to get Christian or Nolan off John, but the boys refused to be pried off. Evidently they thought he offered more protection from the dog. John shifted and did his best to hold and comfort the three boys. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean practically rolling in the floor laughing at him. Ignoring Dean, John went back to calming his three thankfully small charges.

By lunchtime, John decided it was time for him to go. Sammy was doing fine now. And John was worn out from pushing the merry-go-round and swings, helping button and snap clothes, and playing in general. He needed a nap. He walked over and talked to Mrs. Sheppard thanking her and letting her know he would be leaving after taking his boys to the book fair. She thanked him for helping out and told him to come back anytime. John took Sammy by the hand and led him to the library where Dean was already waiting for them. He told both boys they could pick out one book and turned them lose. Dean snatched up a book about cars just like John knew he would. Sammy surprised him though. He walked right past all the Dr. Seuss books and picked up the book his teacher had read to them earlier.

"Look, Dean" Sam all but shouted, pointing to the last page. "We share everything in kindergarten. See?"

Dean took one look at the picture and burst out laughing. "I don't know if dad'll like that, squirt."

"_Great"_ John groaned. _"Guess I'll be talking to him about sharing next."_

Upon leaving the library, John sent Dean back to his class. He slowly walked Sam back to his room, stopping outside the door. "I'm leaving now, Sammy. You have fun, and I'll see you after school. Okay?" John questioned, not expecting the response he got.

"Bye, daddy!" Sammy said. He quickly hugged his dad and ran back in his classroom.

"_Well that went better than I imagined"_ John thought as he walked toward the front doors.

A few hours later, found a very refreshed John Winchester pulling up to the school. Grinning from ear to ear, Dean and Sammy climbed in and took turns talking John's ears off all the way back to the motel. The boys jumped out of the impala the second it stopped and ran inside to play. John didn't make it inside before Bobby caught him.

Standing outside so they could talk without worrying about little ears overhearing the conversation, Bobby told John the news. "Something's going on. Lt. Bryant just called. He said that bitch; Mrs. Horton had phoned the station and dropped the charges against me. Talked to Mrs. Toler, too. Apparently, Mrs. Horton called CPS and took back her statements saying she was just angry about her suspension and that she made it up to get back at you."

John thought for a moment before speaking. "What do you think made her change her mind?"

"I don't know" Bobby stated. "But no one has seen or heard from her since early this morning. The police went to her place and nothing's out of place. It's like she just walked out of her house and vanished."

"That's odd. But I can't say I'm sorry to see her go." John admitted. "You know what. I think Sammy having a great day in school and you and me both being cleared calls for a celebration. Let's get the boys and go out for ice cream."

"Now you're talking" Bobby said clapping John on the shoulder.

A pair of piercing blue eyes watched as the small family came out of the motel room and got into the car laughing. They continued staring until the car was out of sight. Starting his own car Joshua turned in the opposite direction the Winchesters had gone. Nobody messed with his family and got away with it. That Mrs. Horton wouldn't be terrorizing any other kids. He'd made sure of that. Joshua smiled as he drove out of town, confident that his family was safe.

The End

Author's Note- The book Sammy picked out was "We Share Everything" by Robert Munsch. Won't tell you what's on the last page. Don't want to spoil the ending. Let's just say, the kids take the phrase we share everything literally.


End file.
